Ash Grey-Ace Prosecutor
by CrimsonBlackbird
Summary: A former Prosecutor who ends up in jail and finds that there is life after disgrace(Original Character Story)
1. Chapter 1:Grey Skies

Chapter 1: Grey Skies

**Location:Los Angeles- Jail Cell Interior-7th October-8:30am**

(Sharp banging on the cell door and the door then opens)

Guard: Wakey Wakey sleepy head, your free to go some guy outside just posted your bail.

(The inmate awakes in a slow and painful fashion)

Grey: huh...My head is killing, slow down a sec... Urrggh

Guard: like i said, you're free to go

Grey: Sure i am, and who said the American police don't have a sense of humour.

(Grey proceeds to roll back over and sleep)

Guard: The hell is wrong with this guy...

(Closes the cell door and leaves for the front entrance)

**Location: Los Angeles Police station Main Entrance-8:36am**

Guard: I don't know why you'd want to bail that asshole out; if i were you I'd keep my money.

?: Regardless of his attitude he's actually a person of great status in the world of prosecutors, Ash Grey, otherwise known as The Blade Of Britain, it was said he single handily kept the dark age of law away from the British courts.

Guard: Well all i see right now is a lousy drunk who decided to assault 3 members of the police department.

?: Well it seems for a man who lost his way; he still has a fighting spirit if you will.

Guard: well you posted his bail, so I'm guessing you'll want me to take you to his cell and you two can leave?

?: I'd appreciate that, after you then

**Location: Jail Cell Interior-8:47am**

(Guard bangs on the door and opens it and enters the cell, ? follows the guard inside)

Guard: Mr. grey , i have someone to see you

(Shakes the sleeping grey)

Guard: You awake?

Grey: Firstly i don't care whose here to see me and secondly, if you couldn't tell I'm wide awake now

?: Ah full of what you brits would refer to as piss and vinegar aren't you ?

Grey: Bah, what's it to you, besides i don't really care what you think.

Guard: Sir, I'll be waiting outside when you're ready to leave(exits to outside the room)

?: i know why your upset, it's because i got you up and didn't even have the decency to introduce myself isn't it even though you don't really care who i am?

Grey: Correct, let's get a gold star for the plum suit wearing idiot.

?: well actually it's burgundy, but what's really interesting is I'm glaring at you and you haven't budged an inch, I'm impressed and i can say that i don't say that often, well i guess i shall give you the pleasure of my name, i am miles edgeworth and I'm the chief prosecutor of the Los Angeles courts.

Grey: and what do i owe the honour of this visit your majesty

Edgeworth: (ignoring grey's sarcastic tone) well quite frankly i really don't like the idea of a prosecutor or in your case a former prosecutor going on trial, as you know we ourselves recently left the era know as the dark age of law and considering we've only just gotten the trust of the people back, i don't need you ruining the hard work of myself and so many others.

Grey: that's real noble of you, how do you know i won't just wind up here again?

Edgeworth: well that's rather simple, I'm going to make you an offer, you can either leave here to today and the charges against you will be dropped or you can rot in here and I'll see you in court and considering what you did, you're going to be in jail for at least 5 years with no chance of parole.

Grey: But let me guess if i leave today i have to do something for you, right?

Edgeworth: You catch on quick, grey, if you leave today then you have to come and work for me as a prosecutor of the courts

Grey: Are you out of your mind?

Edgeworth: I might be but i consider you to still have some use to the world, if i didn't i wouldn't have bothered coming down here to bail you out.

Grey: considering the awakening I've had this morning i don't feel i could take another 5 years of it, so then Chief Prosecutor count me in.

Edgeworth: i figured you'd see it that way, well then Mr. grey shall we leave?

Grey: well what are we waiting for, let's go

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2:Grey Skies Turned Blue

**Chapter 2: Grey Skies Turn Blue**

**Location: Los Angeles Police Department Tagging Office-7****th**** October-9:38am**

Tagging Officer: , within your bail conditions it states that if the posting of bail is done for you then you must be given a tracking monitor for a certain duration of time, it also allows us to see where you are at any given time, so if you break your bail conditions it's right back here and you will go to jail.

Grey: so when you say certain duration of time, how long are we talking here?

Tagging Officer: well in your case , the tracking monitor will be kept on you for 6 months

Grey: Six Months, Gott verdammt, just when things were going my way, but anyway, where did the chief prosecutor go?

Tagging Officer: What, did you expect him to hang around for you or something, the guy is a busy man, the only reason he came down here this morning is to explain the situation to you but he did leave an envelope to give to you when i had finished installing the device

Grey: i see, well then you better get installing the monitor then, sounds like I'm going to be busy for the next few days, sore wa so

Tagging Officer: I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that last part, Mr. Grey?

Grey: Sore Wa So, a literal translation would be it seems, if i remember correctly, i has been a while since i last spoke Japanese and I've had many drinks since then

Tagging Officer: so you speak Japanese?

Grey: Japanese, German, French, mandarin and I've been known to dabble in some Spanish from time to time

Tagging Officer: I'll be honest I've heard a few rumours about you from the guard on the front desk today; he says you were some big-shot prosecutor back where you're from?

Grey: i was but things happened which caused me to no longer be able to perform my job properly.

Tagging Officer: actually I'm slightly curious about you myself, it's not often we get big-shots in here and honestly you seem like a decent enough guy

Grey: Well i guess i can tell you a little about myself to help pass the time, I'm originally from Nottingham in England, and i studied law for 3 years of law at the best university in the country, took my bar exam to be a lawyer and found i enjoyed it but often I'd have to defend people i couldn't stand and i didn't get to pick my cases because i worked for an idiot, so i quit and decided to take the bar exam again but this time to be a prosecutor.

Tagging Officer: That's actually pretty interesting, so if you wanted to you could also be a lawyer if you chose to be at some point if you wanted to?

Grey: well i am qualified to do so, but i doubt I'll ever actually do anything like that again.

Tagging Officer: well that's a shame but i guess that's how the cookie crumbles my friend

Grey: thanks for the pity, honestly you're the first guy I've met since I've been here i haven't felt the compulsive urge to punch in the face.

Tagging Officer: hahaha really, well I'm glad about that then, most guys i stick these monitors to don't talk or it's all swearing and telling me how the police hate them and discriminate against them

Grey: sounds like a fun job; it's not as high pressure as being a lawyer or a prosecutor i guess.

Tagging Officer: (clicks the final clip into place) well there you go, your all hooked up to the network, that'll be $14.95 plus the $50 installation fee, Mr. Grey.

Grey: And you wonder why people hate the police (lets out a small laugh)

Tagging Officer: well it's been nice getting to know your Mr. Grey or should i say prosecutor grey

Grey: I guess it has, I'm sorry i 'don't believe i asked your name

Tagging Officer: it's Harry, Harry Smith, and I'm hoping one day to move up to the rank of detective

Grey: sounds like an admirable goal; hopefully we'll work together someday

Harry: Sure i mean i only joined the force about a month back but something tells me I'll be out there investigating real soon.

Grey: well then detective smith we'll meet again (proceeds to leave)

Harry: wait a sec, i need to give you this envelope (gives the envelope to grey)

Grey: i wonder what the Burgundy buffoon left me in here (opens the envelope)

(The note inside read as follows)

Dear Grey,

Sorry about my abrupt departure, however i have decided to leave you in some very capable hands, realising you'll be taking your first case pretty soon, i think you'll be needing a suit, heaven knows you'll be prosecuting wearing those rags

When you leave the building, you will see a girl wearing a blue magician's hat, she is your babysitter for the day if you will, and her father owes me a favour so treat her well.

Here are your instructions for today

Buy a suit and shoes

Then

Buy a briefcase

And then the young lady will escort you to the courthouse where you'll meet myself and the other prosecutors

Have fun

Edgeworth

Grey: ignorant dick, honestly if he weren't my boss right now I'd kick his ass so hard... (Calms down) well he's not here so i can't do it but when he's not looking, POW right in the kisser.

Harry: well at least your boss has a sense of humour

Grey: Eat s*** and die asswipe

Harry: awww and i thought we were getting along but anyway it's best not to keep a lady waiting Prosecutor

Grey: i guess your right, i better go find this girl, something tells me it's gonna be a long day.

Location: Los Angeles Police Department Front Entrance-10:17 am

Harry: well Prosecutor I'll be seeing you around, if you need me for anything then call the building and ask them to put you through to me.

Grey: i appreciate that, see you around detective

Harry: see ya around.

(Grey looks around the entrance and sees a girl with a blue magicians doing magic and decides to go and watch)

Grey: Excuse me, I'm looking for someone

?: and who might you be looking for?

Grey: well according to this note I'm looking a for girl in a blue magicians hat

?: oh well you must be the person prosecutor Edgeworth wanted me to babysit today

Grey: I'm taller than you short stuff

?: i guess was right, you do have a chip on your shoulder but no matter because, i Trucy Wright, child of magic shall thaw your frozen soul

Grey: i doubt that immensely, wait a second you said your name last name was Wright?

Trucy: of course, my daddy is the famous lawyer Phoenix Wright

Grey: (jaw drops) your the daughter of that guy, (regaining composure) well if I'd known i would have been a little more hospitable.

Trucy: It shouldn't matter who's child i am, you should treat everyone with respect.

Grey: i see well aren't you strong, well i guess i should introduce myself, my name is ash grey, it's a pleasure to me you

Trucy: I should think so, well Mr. Grey, we have lot's to do today thanks to so let's go(runs out the building)

Grey: (sighs) kids nowadays so full of energy, I'm 27 and i can't remember ever being that energetic, hey trucy wait...

-End Of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3: Blue skies, New suit

**Chapter 3: Blue Skies, New Suit**

**Location: Los Angeles Shopping District-7****th**** October-11:15am**

Trucy: so , said you needed a suit didn't he?

Grey: Yes he did, honestly i can't stand suits myself i find them confining

Trucy: well hopefully with the range of shops around here you'll find that one perfect suit

Grey: I'd much prefer not wearing a suit but i guess my boss told me what i have to wear to work

Trucy: so why were you in jail overnight?

Grey: I'd had one too many drinks and attacked some members of the police

Trucy: that's not what tells me

Grey: well i wouldn't believe everything tells you

Trucy: something tells me you hiding something

Grey: well you can think what you like quite frankly

Trucy: hmmm...anyway here's a suit shop, let's go in and take a look (grabs grey's hand)

Grey: would you stop grabbing my hand, it's weird

Trucy: You love it really, besides you walk really slow, this is the only way of getting you to hurry (releases grey's hand)

Grey: (taking his hand back) i walk slow because I'm not in a rush, edgeworth and everyone else will still be there when i arrive so I'm sure i can enjoy a few more hours of bird cage freedom.

Trucy: bird cage freedom?

Grey: yes, the idea that all freedom is controlled, you get an essence of the true thing but destiny will lead me to edgeworth one way or another so I'm not going to rush.

Trucy: i see, well then , I'd like to have something to eat when we finish here and maybe I'll perform some magic for an audience as well.

Grey: so you're a performer?

Trucy: yeah, i do magic mostly, sometimes I'll sing but that's with Polly mostly

Grey: Polly?

Trucy: Apollo Justice, he works with my dad at the wright anything agency, i call him polly because it's cute to see him get so worked up over a silly nickname.

Grey: you should tell him that, see how he reacts to it, you might laugh or find it cuter, well are we going in the shop or are we going to chat outside?

Trucy: well you started it and i answered you questions also you seem less chip in the shoulder and more friendly than earlier.

Grey: i guess you were right about thawing my soul, i guess its part of your magic isn't it?

Trucy: (Blushes) well i told you i would didn't i?

Grey: What's up with your face, you've gone as red as a London double decker.

Trucy: well i guess your compliment caught me by surprise that's all, now let's go inside

**Location: Twirls Suits And Shoes-11:58am**

Owner: good day to you, sir and madam, oh miss trucy, it's nice to see you in here again looking for a new hat or maybe a suit for ?

Trucy: not today , I'm actually here looking for a suit for my friend here

Mr. twirl: well I'm sure i can find something that will suit him nicely, firstly sir; do you prefer a two or three piece suit?

Grey: well i prefer a two piece, there isn't as much to remove if i start to sweat

Mr. twirl: i see, actually what are you going to be using the suit for mostly, there are some suits here which are catered for reducing the sweating of the wear significantly

Grey: I'll be working as a prosecutor in the court, so ideally something that will help with that.

Mr. twirl: actually i might have something like that, any idea what colour you'll be wanting?

Grey: maybe a grey or a black, let's avoid white or blue if we can

Mr. twirl: i see well let me measure you and I'll see what we have in your size

(Mr. Twirl takes the measuring tape and gets measurements for the suit)

Mr. Twirl: well you're a little bit bigger than my usual customers but that's not a bad thing, i find that people who come in here sometimes are just a little bit too thin for their own good, it's nice to see a guy with a bit of meat on his bones every once in a while, I'll be right back with the suits in your size.

(Mr. twirl exits through a door in the back of the store)

Trucy: so, when was the last time you worked in a court Mr. Grey?

Grey: it would have been about two years ago, and can you stop calling me , we're friends now aren't we, so just call me ash, you make me sound old.

Trucy: well you look old, but i think that's more down to the fact you have that beard of yours

Grey: well i like my beard; i can use it to store things like skittles.

Trucy: well i think it's a bit messy, you say you're not in a rush to get to the court, so maybe you could visit a barber before you get there.

Grey: (looks in a mirror next to the changing rooms) well i guess you're right, i do look a bit messy but i think it just needs trimming myself.

Trucy: nope, i think you should shave it all off, you'll look younger if you do.

Grey: ...

Trucy: (sounding a little depressed) well it's just a suggestion

Grey: (realising what he did) no your right, i should shave it; i mean if i don't like it i can always grow it back.

Trucy: (cheering back up) yeah exactly.

(The door of the shop opens and a young lady of about 22-23 walks in)

Lady: Dad, I'm back, i was just at the police station answering some questions about last night, Dad?

: (shouting from the other room) I'm in the back looking for a suit for our customer here

Lady: (directing herself towards grey and trucy) sorry about that i didn't know we had customers, my name is sherry twirl and i'm the assistant manager here (looking towards grey) wait a second your the guy from last night

-End Of Chapter 3-

So what did grey do last night...find out next chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Of The Night

Chapter 4: Truth of the night

Sherry: You're the guy from last night

Grey: whatever i did I'm sorry, i was drunk and i imagine i wasn't pleasant to be around, so sherry, could you tell me what happened last night?

Sherry: sure i guess...well it all started last night at the bar just off Broadway

**~Flash Back~ October 6****th****-11:27pm**

**Location: Major's Bar**

Bartender: so you're not from these parts are you?

Grey: (at this point only slightly drunk) nope, I'm thousands of miles away from home

Bartender: well that's nice i guess, travelling is good for a man, it's a natural instinct

Grey: true, my life at home was horrible, i drank to the point i messed up my job and even worse my mother and father disowned me, so i sold everything i had and moved here looking to start fresh but i can't get a job because of what happened before.

Bartender: sorry to hear about that, if it makes you feel any better, you're probably not the only one with problems like that.

Grey: (slightly drunk) that's really funny, how's a smart guy like you has stuck in this job.

Bartender: It was my dad's bar, so naturally i followed in his footsteps and ended up running this place myself

Grey: that's great, my parents were famous actors back where I'm from, everyone thought I'd follow in their steps and until the age of 16 i did but then i saw something that made me change my mind.

Bartender: well I'd like to hear more, just let me serve these ladies and I'll come back

Grey: (drunkenly) take your time; I'll be here all night

(Moving up the bar)

Bartender: so what can i get you ladies?

Sherry: I'll have a have a Cosmo and my friend here will have a margarita

Bartender: coming right up

Grey: (shouting up to the bartender) I'll pay for their drinks, in fact everyone's next drink is on me

(The whole bar cheers)

Bartender: ooo big spender, well i hope you have enough money for everyone

Grey: well I've got 2 grand in my jacket here so i think I'm just dandy (let's out drunken burp)

Bartender: two grand, why would you carry that much money on you, that's idiotic, that's insane, that's...

Grey: a hell of a lot of drinks and maybe enough for a nice hotel for the night (giggles)

Sherry: thanks for the drinks

Grey: no problem, enjoy them

**(Time skip 1:33am)**

Grey: so that's how i became a lawyer, and fought my parents for independence, just like the good old us of a (heavy drunk laughter)

Sherry: that's really great, well I and my friend are going to leave now but it's been nice talking to you

(Gets up to leave)

(The door to the bar is forcefully slammed as hard as possible nearly taking it off the hinges)

(Three members of the L.A.P.D enter in a furious state)

Officer 1: i can't believe the amount of crap i got of the chief today, telling me it's my last warning, all because i hit that guy a little bit too hard and paralysed him

Officer 2: you think that's bad, he found out that i made some comments about that sexy new officer down in bomb disposal and told me I've got to apologise and take a course, otherwise I'm gonna be off the force.

Officer 3: well I'm finished for the day; i wanna have a drink and have a good time with some senoritas

Officer 1: your right, let's scout the bar for some action, i could do with reliving some tension

Officer 2: how about those two over there next to the beardy guy?

Officer 1: wow they look tight, boys i think we should introduce ourselves hahaha

Officer 3: so who get's first dibs?

Officer 2: how about we take turns?

Officer 3: after you then buddy

(The three of them approach sherry and her friend)

Officer 1: so i notice you and your friend there are looking really nice tonight

Sherry: thanks, I and she were just leaving

Officer 2: how about we buy you ladies one last drink before you go?

Sherry: that's really nice but it's late and I've got work tomorrow, come on Sarah let's go

Officer 3: really i think we'd prefer if you took a drink with us

Sarah: sher. Their scaring me, let's go

Officer 1: not so fast, i just wanna get to know you (grasps her wrist tight)

Sarah: let go of me

Sherry: hey buddy let go of her

Officer 2: how about you shut up (slaps sherry face and then spits on her)

You piece of crap, i could have any girl here, count yourself lucky

(He feels a sharp pain across the back of his head as he gets knocked out)

Grey: (Holding a cue stick) you guys are being real noisy, i was enjoying a quiet drink when you S***stains walked in here and started making all this racquet

Officer 1: who the heck are you?

Grey: just a guy who likes to drink (swings cue stick connecting with officer 3's face and knocking him out) oh well you guys were all talk (staggers slightly)

Officer 1: you'll pay for that (goes to punch grey and connects with grey's face)

Grey: that the best you got (drunkenly swings cue stick at officer 1, hit's him in the legs before grey falls over and doesn't get back up)

Officer 1: you can't even stand up straight, are you expecting to beat me?

Grey: (mumbles)

Officers: (gets closer to grey) i didn't hear that you piece of crap

Grey: i said surprise, jackass (launches cues tick upwards into the testicular region of officer 1)

Bartender: Right, everyone stay where you are, i've called the police, everyone stay where you are

Grey: bit late for that now but ok (passes out from being drunk)

**(Back to the present)**

Sherry: so that's what happened more or less

Grey: i sound like a drunken idiot

Trucy: , you help save sherry and Sarah from those three guys, and you just act like you did nothing

Grey: well if i didn't do it someone else would have

( enters back into the shop area)

: oh sherry darling, you're back from the police station, so are you feeling better now?

Sherry: yeah dad I'm great, turns out the guy who helped me and Sarah yesterday is this guy in front of you.

Mr. Twirl: oh my, well sir, I'm in your debt, how can i thank you for helping my daughter

Grey: it's no problem, honestly now i just feel embarrassed, can we get on with this

Mr. Twirl: ah yes, well i have 3 suits here, one in black, one in lavender and one in Silver

Grey: well how about i try on that silver one?

Mr. Twirl: go ahead; the changing room is just there

(Grey enters the changing room)

Sherry: your friend there seems to be rather modest doesn't he

Trucy: i won't lie, when i met him earlier, i thought he was rude, sarcastic and a general pain in the butt but I've gotten to know him a bit and i found he's likeable in some ways, almost like a rouge knight

Mr. Twirl: hahaha Miss. Trucy, you make him sound fascinating, something tells me that we won't be seeing the last of him once he leaves here today.

(Grey exits the changing room wearing the new suit)

Grey: so how do i look?

Trucy: it's a bit of a depressing colour but otherwise it's great

Sherry: it looks lovely, how about you try on these shoes, and I'm guessing you're about a UK 11 by the size of your feet.

Grey: wow that's some talent you got there

Sherry: i have to be that amazing otherwise we wouldn't be able to satisfy every customer we have

Grey: (putting on shoes) these feel great, not too tight but just loose enough that i can wiggle my toes

Mr. Twirl: I'm glad you like them,

Grey: well i think we're all done here, so Mr. Twirl how much do i owe you?

Mr. Twirl: you saved my daughter, do you really think i could charge you a single cent

Grey: Mr. Twirl i really can't accept this

Sherry: sure you can, just promise you'll get a shave and a haircut and we'll call it a deal

Grey: i can't win with my hair today can i? (Sighs) well what are you gonna do, I'll accept

Trucy: great, i can finally walk in the open without being ashamed of you

Grey: (dramatically grasps) oh woe is me, my dear trucy hath no heart

Trucy: (laughs) , thats silly

Grey: we should be leaving anyway, i did just agree to a shave and a haircut, twirl family thank you for everything

Sherry and Mr. Twirl: no thank you, we'll be seeing you

Mr. Twirl: And remember you ever want a new suit I'll cut you a great deal

Grey: thanks again

(leaves)

(After another two hours of eating, having a shave and a haircut as well as buying a brown leather briefcase, trucy and grey arrive outside the court house)

-End Of Chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5: Swords Of Justice

**Chapter 5: Swords Of Justice**

**Location: District Court-7****th**** October- 3:24pm **

Trucy: So Mr. Grey, here we are, it's been fun hanging out with you today, so we should do it again sometime, oh yeah that reminds me, if you have sometime on your hands come and watch my magic show at the wonder bar, it's on every night

Grey: Thanks today was... more fun than i thought it might be

Trucy: I'm glad you thought so too

Grey: well I'll be seeing you, Trucy Wright and don't worry I'll come and watch your magic show when i have some spare time.

Trucy: Great, you can come with and all your new friends

Grey: we'll see about that, but anyway i should get in

Trucy: bye prosecutor grey (holds out hand for grey to shake)

Grey: bye trucy (Shakes her hand)

**Location: District Court-Main Lobby-3:28pm **

(heads to the reception desk)

Grey: (clears throat to get the male receptionists attention) I'm here to see the chief prosecutor

Receptionist: of course sir, do you have an appointment?

Grey: Of course i do, tell him the court's new sword has arrived

Receptionist: very good sir, I'll call up to his office (picks up phone) Hello could you patch me through to Mr. Edgeworth please?...Thank you, ah , there's a gentlemen here who says he has an appointment, he says the court's new sword is here, i see sir, I'll let him know.

Grey: well?

Receptionist: He said he'll be sending someone down to get you, so if you just wait here they should take about 2 minutes

Grey: of course

(**2 minutes later**)

(suddenly a man wearing a surcoat with a hawk on his shoulder approaches the reception desk)

?: so you must be the infamous blade of Britain, Grey-dono, I'm honoured to meet you, i am Simon Blackquill, formerly known as the convict prosecutor and this is my feathered friend taka

Grey: it's a pleasure, I've heard the rumours and apparently you're very good, i look forward to working with you

Blackquill: short and to the point, we should get along fine, i just have one question, what's you attitude towards birds?

Grey: well my favourite bird is the penguin.

Blackquill: i see, well then, the rest of the prosecutors are waiting for us, the only reason i came down was because we drew straws.

Grey: You guys sound like a barrel of laughs

Blackquill: Only on Fridays Grey-Dono

Grey: so what's edgeworth like as a boss?

Blackquill: well he works hard and expects us to do the same, after that he doesn't really care what we're like as long as we follow the law and don't falsify evidence

Grey: I see.

**Location: Chief Prosecutor's office-3:36pm**

(All of the prosecutors are gathered in edgeworths office)

Edgeworth: Today we welcome the newest prosecutor to our ranks, I'd like everyone to welcome Prosecutor Ash Grey with open arms.

Grey: it's a pleasure to meet you all, i look forward to working with you all

Gavin: it's a pleasure to finally meet you ja, we were all given your file this morning, none of us have secrets for anyone else, and secondly, i hate being called by my last name, it's too formal Herr Grey, just call me Klavier

Grey: of course, I'm not really used to skipping the formal work associate name process myself

Klavier: Herr Grey, stop being so formal, how about we rock out a few tunes, looking at your record you're a talented singer

Grey: that was years ago, besides i haven't sung in years

Klavier: if you ever change your mind, I'll be around, just give me a heads up ja (goes over to edgeworth)

Blackquill: we've already been introduced, however you haven't be introduced to my feathered friend here, say hello to taka.

Grey: I've never met someone who owned a hawk, can i pet him?

Blackquill: i don't see why not

Payne: Hello I'm Winston Payne, i don't really prosecute anymore, but i am however the new teacher of the prosecutor course at themis legal academy, I'm a veteran of the courts here, so if you need any help or advice, I'm always around

Grey: it's great to meet you; if i need any advice about the court system here then I'll be sure to ask

Payne: Well i should be getting back to my office now, bye everyone (leaves)

Grey: (inner thought) hmph a veteran, why does the idea of being old in the system of law scare me so much

Edgeworth: we do have one more member of our team, however she's abroad for the time being so you'll get to meet her soon enough when she gets back next month. Ok gents i think we should get back to work, Klavier, show Prosecutor grey to his office please, seeing as it's next to yours, and everyone is to return at 7:00pm for Mr. grey's initiation.

(everyone except edgeworth leaves the office)

**Location-prosecutors offices-4:46pm**

Grey: so, Klavier, what does edgeworth mean by initiation?

Klavier: well that Herr Grey is a surprise, so look forward to it ja

Grey: that answer doesn't exactly ease me

Klavier: don't worry about it, all the guys went through it, seeing as it's a way of testing you, that's all I'm going to say, but I'll let you know one thing, your office can be painted and styled anyway you want as long as you pay for it yourself and it doesn't disturb your work

Grey: right, I'll be sure to look into in once i know what kind of space I'll have to play with

Klavier: well here we are at my office, as you can see it's got lots of cool stuff in it ja

Grey: i see lots of guitars and rock instruments as well as a banner, I'm gonna guess you like rock music

Klavier: Herr Grey, do you know anything about me?

Grey: urmm...well your Klavier Gavin and that's about it

Klavier: i see, didn't you catch onto my hint early when i said we could rock out a few tunes, i was the lead vocalist for a band called the gavinners; we were famous a while back

Grey: can't say I've heard of you, then again I'm not really into current music, I'm still way back at the start of last decade

Klavier: well your office is next door; show yourself in, i just need to do something important in my office

Grey: ok great, thanks for your help

Klavier: no problem ya

**Location- Grey's Office-5:03pm**

Grey: well this isn't too bad, a window, a desk, a few chairs and a bookcase and a desk phone, i guess that's what i need really, i think everything else would be a personal stamp, though i hate the wallpaper in here, i might go over it with some paint (goes over to the window), wow, you can see into the street below, that's rather nice actually.

(takes a seat at his desk)

Grey: (inner thought) it's been one heck of a day, now that i think about it. I could really use some tea, but there isn't a kettle or anything like that in here, well i guess that's something else I'll have to get, i imagine fixing this room how i like it should cost more than five thousand.

(phones rings and grey picks up)

Grey: hello, Grey Speaking

Edgeworth: Hello Grey, about the initiation at seven, i need you to come slightly earlier there are some things i need to discuss with you

Grey: of course, so what time would you like me to drop by your office?

Edgeworth could you come at 5:45, that way then i can discuss everything with you before we start at 7:00.

Grey: i see, I'll be there, good bye

Edgeworth, goodbye

(Puts phone down)

Grey: (inner thought, i need a clock in here, I've got my phone but i should really get a clock in here, let's look in the desk drawers here)

(Opens top draw)

Oh wow, it's a contacts book and a note and some paper clips

(the note reads)

Dear

Here you'll find a contacts book, it lists all of the prosecutors as well as the numbers of anyone you may need to call whilst you work here excluding your family, the catering staff will have food delivered to your office but you need to work out a plan as well as any costs with them, otherwise feel free to bring your own food but do remember to clean up after yourself, the prosecutors kitchen is down at the end of the hall, all cups and mugs are located in there, as well as a selection of drinks, these are provided for you, so drink as much as you want within reason.

Once again welcome to the court

Winston Payne

Grey: how considerate, at least he took the time to write me this note to explain the contacts book and a few ground rules; well best get looking through the rest of these drawers

(pulls open the second drawer down) empty well that's kinda disappointing

(pulls the bottom drawer but finds it's locked)

Well well well, suddenly I'm curious, well let me just pick this lock, (takes a paperclip for the top drawer and lock picks the drawer open)

Wow what this, is this a visor and a mug (takes a sniff) smells like coffee, i wonder who this belonged to

-End Of Chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6: Prosecutors Take Center Stage

**Chapter 6: The Prosecutor's Take Center Stage**

**Location: Edgeworths office-5:50pm**

(Grey knocks the doors leading to Edgeworth's office)

Edgeworth: Enter (his voice is heard calmly projecting the word)

Grey: I'm here on time as you asked (casually strolling towards Edgeworths desk), so what's up?

Edgeworth: Please, take a seat (gestures with his right hand) i need to discuss some things with you, that's all

Grey: i see, well then I'm all ears

Edgeworth: Firstly, let me congratulate you on your appearance here today, i wasn't the biggest fan of your street look

Grey: you'd be surprised the amount of people who agree with you (smirks slightly)

Edgeworth: of course, well i called you here early because i want you to be aware of what you'll be doing tomorrow, you'll be prosecuting over a small dispute between two rival gang leaders, I'm aware you haven't had time to prepare but i think this is the best way to get you back to prosecuting well.

Grey: well as much as i hate late surprises, you're my boss and i guess i haven't got a choice, but do you really expect me to walk into court tomorrow with no understand of your trial proceedings or rules

Edgeworth: well this is why i called you here, I'll spend the next thirty minutes explaining the in's and out's of our legal system

Grey: well then let's get to it

(The two spend the next hour discussing the system as well as the rules and regulations after which all the prosecutors who are still around the building came to Edgeworth's office)

**6:57pm**

Edgeworth: welcome to you all again, it's not often we get to do this, so expect you to all be on your best behaviour

Klavier: well said Herr Boss, well i guess we'll be starting Herr Grey's initiation now

Edgeworth: that is correct, , I'm going to need you to shut your eyes for a few seconds while we prepare

(Grey closes eyes; he hears a moving of chairs and tables around the office)

Edgeworth: Grey, you may open your eyes now

(Grey proceeds to open his eyes)

Grey: well well, a make shift court room

Blackquill: correct grey-dono; let's just hope your skills aren't makeshift as well

Grey: huh, wait by my skills, you don't mean I'm about to prosecute do you?

Edgeworth: well i guess it's true what they say, a quick mind grasps all

Grey: so this is your initiation?

Klavier: of course Herr Grey, we all did it

Edgeworth: well let me explain how this will work, you'll be prosecuting now and i will take the position as defense lawyer because i do have some experience in the field, if one of you gentlemen could act as judge and someone else act as a defendant, we'll get underway

Grey: you know this is insane right?

Edgeworth: of course but it's the best way to see your skills and it helps bring you up to speed if you haven't done it for a while.

Payne: I'll take the judge's seat

Blackquill: it seems only appropriate that i take the position as the defendant, chief prosecutor

Edgeworth: well then, Mr. Payne if you could begin proceedings, grey everything you'll need including evidence is already on your table, plus a brief of the case

**TRIAL START**

Payne: Very well sir, (bangs the small gavel on the judges desk) the trial of the defendant will now begin, are both sides ready?

Edgeworth: Your honour, the defense is ready

Grey: The prosecution is also ready, your honour

Payne: Very good, Mr. Grey if you would please give us your opening statement

Grey: Of course, the defendant in question is under the accusation of stealing money from the local children's hospital...wait what...you can't be serious...

Klavier: Herr grey, try not to focus too much on the story of the case, the important thing is you do your best.

Grey: (sarcastically) thanks for the advice

Payne: if you're quite done , please continue with your opening statement

Grey: Sorry you honour, as i was saying, the defendant is accused of stealing money from the local children's hospital, the defendant in question is 36 year old Lewis Jones, and several CCTV images apparently caught stealing the money in two bags, however when he was arrested, the bag with the stolen money was unaccounted for.

Payne: i see, so what we have here is a case of the most horrible kind of thievery, just when you think people can't get any lower...

Edgeworth: OBJECTION! We haven't even heard the witness testimony yet, your honour, please don't be so hasty when jumping to conclusions

Klavier: hahaha , you do a rather good impression of the judge

Blackquill: i have to agree with Gavin-dono, Payne-dono does his baldness, a service with his flawless impression

Edgeworth: gentlemen, let's try to keep interruptions to a minimum, however i do agree with your point regarding

Payne: Gentlemen, i won't tolerate any more outbursts in my court, otherwise I'll be forced to issue both sides with penalties.

Grey: (thinking) gee he didn't take too well to those statements (speaking to Payne) of course your honour, i apologise, the prosecution would like to call its first witness

Klavier: I'll take the role of the witnesses for the time being

Payne: So witness, please state your name and occupation for the court

Klavier: yes, my name is Euro Pean, Herr Judge and i work as the janitor at the children's hospital

Grey: Mr. Pean, says he saw Mr. Jones leaving the hospital with two bags, and with the CCTV footage, i feel confident that the defendant is guilty unless proven otherwise by the defense

Edgeworth: how about we hear Mr. Pean's testimony before deciding the innocence of my client

Grey: very well , Witness if you care to testify, try to recount the events of that evening to the court to the best of your ability

Klavier: yes, Herr Prosecutor sir

-Stealing from the children-

Klavier: i was finishing my rounds on the 3rd floor of the hospital when i saw leaving the directors room

Klavier: however the only people who can get into the room are I, the director and the chief nurse

Klavier: i was looking at my watch and i think it was 7:30pm, though because i was running to catch up and i couldn't really see my watch too well

Klavier: but i remember the face of the man who left the room as clear as day

-End of Testimony-

Grey: Well your honour, the testimony of the witness was immensely helpful, I'll allow the defense to cross examine the witness now

Edgeworth: thank you, prosecutor grey, well I'd like to cross-examine you can get further details from you if at all possible

Grey: (thinking) i doubt Edgeworth will find anything that contradicts the testimony, but just in case i better have a look through the evidence while Edgeworth questions , so i can be at least a few steps ahead

(Looks through the court record)

Two bags of items (one bag contains the stolen money, this bag is unaccounted for, the other bag contains a collection of clothes)

CCTV Footage (taken from 7:30 to 8:00pm-the incident with Jones is shown on this footage)

Hospital layout (shows the 3 floors of the hospital as well as room layout)

Picture of the crime scene (shows a room, most likely the hospital reception area, it's quite clean but the floor is covered in muddy shoes prints)

Key Card (allows access to the director's office, this key belongs to the chief nurse, who is identified as Sarah Evans, the picture of the nurse looks like...Trucy!)

Pepper Spray (a small container of pepper spray which was found on the defendants person at the time of arrest)

Mobile phone (belongs to the defendant, was found in his possession)

Grey: (thinking) hmm, I'm quite curious about the phone, it might have some information on it that's relevant to the case, even if it's not until later

(Checks phone)

Hmmm... There's a series of texts here between Sarah Evans and the defendant, concerning the hospital on the day of the incident, i wonder what these are about, it seems the chief nurse was asking about the key card and claims to not know where it was, after this they exchanged some casual conversation and they said their goodbyes, by the looks of the conversation it's fair to assume that their either good friends, lovers or siblings, it might be wise to get some more information out of the defendant and possibly the witness

-CROSS-EXAMINATION-

Edgeworth: well Mr. Pean according to your statement about trying to catch at 7:30pm, is incorrect, in fact the footage shows doesn't leave the directors room until 7:45pm, how do you describe this inconsistency?

Klavier: well , like i said i was chasing him but then again i was rushing to catch him up

Edgeworth: also why did you know it was 7:30 exactly, i could understand if you'd looked at a clock but you testified saying you looked at your watch.

Klavier: well my watch bleeps every 15 minutes, so it bleeps at the start of the hour, the quarter past, half past, quarter to and then again when the next hour starts.

Edgeworth: i doubt that, I'd like to draw your attention towards Mr. Pean's statement earlier

"**However the only people who can get into the room are I, the director and the chief nurse"**

If that's true then how would have gotten access to the room?

Grey: i think i might be able to answer that , while it may come as no surprise to the witness, the chief nurse and have some form of relationship which in turn allowed the opportunity to be given or steal her key card and also gave him the ability to access the director's room at his leisure.

Edgeworth: i was unaware of this fact, witness, what I'd like to ask one more question, what exactly is the nature of the relationship between and the chief nurse?

Klavier: well the chief nurse is actually sister in law, his wife's sister

Grey: how interesting, why was this not documented down by the police, any relationships or families ties should be made aware to us, its reasons like this we are unable to take down some criminals

Edgeworth: well the police must have deemed the information to be none relevant considering that the chief nurse was out of town during the incident, she also has an alibi stating why she wasn't there.

Grey: OBJECTION! I'd like to submit some evidence to the court which has now become valid due to recent developments, this mobile phone here has text messages between the defendant and the chief nurse, what the messages are about is quite simple it's the state of the hospital, in fact the text message that appears first was sent at 6:48pm and the last text was sent at 7:56pm which was 11 minutes before the police captured , therefore i wish to indict sarah evans on the charge of perverting the course of justice

Edgeworth: i see, your honour, I'd like to request a twenty minute recess while the chief nurse Sarah Evans is summoned, I'd like to ask her a few questions about the incident and I'm sure the prosecution is also wanting to do the same

Payne: i see, if the prosecution has no issues with the defenses request we will break for twenty minutes while Sarah Evans is brought here

Grey: the prosecution has no issues

Payne: well since we are all in agreement, we will take this time to break(bangs gavel)

-End Of Chapter 6-


End file.
